Return to Castle Wolfenstein
Overview Return to Castle Wolfenstein, abbreviated RTCW, was released November 19, 2001. The game was published by Activision, developed by Gray Matter Studios and Nerve Software. Id Software over saw the game's development and were credited as the game's executive producers. RTCW was the long awaited re-imaging of the video game "Wolfenstein 3D." Storyline You play the role of B.J. Blazkowicz, elite USA agent and spy. The game begins by explaining how you and your fellow agent were captured while investigating reports of Nazi occult activity in the area. Hiding above a prison cell door, your character ambushes a guard & manages to escape the prison cell. The game's plot centers on the SS paranormal division's attempts to resurrect an ancient warlord and mage named Heinrich I, using occult artifacts and the most promising technological innovations. To accomplish his goal and stop the resurrection, B.J. has to fight through numerous Nazi soldiers, sabotage an experimental plane prototype, assassinate the SS paranormal division members, battle through Elite Guards (a specially trained women batallion), undead warriors and spirits guided by a massive undead monster Olaric, and face Wilhelm Strasse (Strauss) aka Deathshead's unhuman cybernetic creation spawned by his Ubersoldat project. In the end, despite all attempts to stop the resurrection ritual, Heinrich I is resurrected, only to be challenged by the brave USA agent in a battle to death. Weapons *Boot - your standard kick attack. Not very effective against any enemies. Quite effective for opening doors and breaking things though. *Knife - Standard issue combat knife. If you can sneak up on an enemy it provides a silent kill. Useful for stealth kills until you get the suppressor for the Luger, or the Sten. *Luger - Fires the standard 9mm pistol round. second firearm you acquire. In the village after you escape you can acquire a suppressor for make it slightly more useful. *Colt 1911 - Firing a heavier .45 ACP round. The ammo is very scarce and put to better use in the Thompson sub machine gun. Optional second colt can be used in later levels (dual wielding). *MP40 - Fire the standard 9mm pistol rounds. The MP40 is an average sub-machine gun. Average Accuracy, average power. Ammo is very plentiful. *M1A1 Thompson - Fires the .45 ACP round. Better stopping power and about the same accuracy of the MP40. Ammo is scare though so watch that you use it on. If you like the Colt, than don't waste all it's ammo. *Sten - Integral suppressor. Very quiet but tends to over heat after about 8 rounds fired fully auto. The gun then needs to cool down. Less accurate than the MP40, and the M1A1 Thompson, and is slightly more powerful. *Mauser - Bolt action rifle. Fires the 7.92mm rifle round. 5 rounds per stripper clip. Comes with a sight mounted on it later in the game and functions as the sniper rifle. *Snooper - British prototype sniper rifle with a built-in supressor and a night-vision scope. *FG42 - Paratrooper rifle, fires the same rounds as the Kar98, but uses 20 round magazines and is full auto. Has a 3x scope integrated. *Venom Gun - Compact minigun. Fires 7.92mm small rounds. Belt fed extremely high rate of fire. *Tesla Gun - Its an electricity gun, generates huge bolts of electricity. Drains batteries quickly but an effective short to medium range weapon. *Flamethrower - Exactly what it sounds like, a backpack fed flamethrower. *Panzerfaust - Single shot disposable shape charge rocket Category:games